There's always a chance - xHinaLovex - Get well soon tribute
by SoulsVeteran
Summary: A series of one-shots either based on her stories I have read, or ones I believe convey the message 'Things can work out if you try.' My way of telling the author that she can pull through. Of course, all her favorite pairing, NaruHina... and because I suck at non-canon pairs. Flames and negativity is something I'll accept since this can be kind of disrespectful. I can accept that


**This is a total rewrite of my old xHinalovex tribute that I made a while ago.**

 **This one is based on her most popular story, 'Hinata: Sweetheart of the Allied Nations'**

 **The reason for this is because I wanted to make a story dedicated to encourage the original author to fight cancer.**

 **In the future, I may be basing a lot more of my stories off other authors but will diverge some parts in the story.**

 **This is basically what could happen if in xHinalovex's story, Hinata does marry another man.**

 **Summary: It begins with a heartbroken Naruto. Why? Hinata Hyuga had not given him any of his time and didn't hear his feelings out. She then married another man with left Naruto so devastated that he declined becoming Hokage.**

 **However, as time goes by, Hinata returns to settle things. Will they find each other again, or will they push each other away once more?**

 **XX WARNING XX LEMON SCENE!**

* * *

 **Naruto – A dream no more…**

3 years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Five Allied Shinobi Nations was finally at peace, during Kakashi's reign as the Sixth Hokage, he assisted the other four last generation Kage in cleaning up after the war. After that all the Kage, besides Gaara of the Sand, named their successors. The applauds from around the world at the naming of the new five Kage was like none ever before.

Except one for the Sixth Hokage himself, he didn't name a successor, or rather… the one who was meant to become Hokage declined the role.

Naruto Uzumaki, hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

Naruto was proud of his accomplishments so far, he saved the world from being enslaved in an eternal genjutsu, The infinite Tsukuyomi, with his best friend Sasuke. A seal master surpassing his dad, his perverted master Jiraiya and even his mother, Kushina's old clan, the Uzumaki Clan, which still wasn't public knowledge yet as Naruto preferred to be as his own man, despite wanting to make his parents and Godfather proud.

His most recent accomplishment was that he was now a Jounin.

The others part of the Rookie 8 congratulated him.

Rookie 8?

Who was missing?

Well, it goes into his reasons for not becoming Hokage. Why is that? His one and only true love, Hyuga Hinata, after a saying something without thinking, she had overheard it and misunderstood it to be an insult to everything she had done for him and to earn his love. Naruto of course tried to placate the misunderstanding and that it wasn't anything like he had said it to be.

But as things were with our former blonde knucklehead, he didn't know how to form his thoughts, and his feelings… especially his feelings, into words.

No one knew that the once Shy Heiress who followed him around since they were kids… meant so much to him that he'd even give up his dream of becoming Hokage.

 _ **Flashback, 2 years and 10 months ago**_

 _Naruto was speaking with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, on the retrieval mission for picking up the said Uchiha. He was excitably talking about getting some ramen altogether like old times. And for told time's sake, he was trying to get Sakura to come because Sasuke was back and he knew that both Sasuke and Sakura returned each other's feelings as he saw that Sasuke poked Sakura's forehead on the day he left on his journey of redemption._

 _So, he thought why not play matchmaker!? Although, our favourite blonde knucklehead should have thought his words through before saying them._

 _He said to Sakura, "Come on! Sakura-chan~ It'll be like a date, ya'know!" completely missing the tensing of their temporary teammate, Hyuga Hinata._

 _What Naruto meant by what he said was that since Sasuke was eating, then Sakura should come so it'd be like a date for her and Sasuke._

 _This was instead taken as Naruto asking Sakura out. Even though Naruto's feelings for Sakura were more like a younger brother trying to please his older sister. But he did want to know what it was like dating someone._

 _Intent on playing the idiot._

" _Nah! All the other girls are just useless fangirls!" he replied._

 _However, he was then hit with something even worse than Sakura's punches._

 _Hinata began to talk with barely contained anger and sadness about after all she had done for him, she was just a useless fangirl and how she received no response from him about her confession, not even a thank you. She even concluded it, "Thanks for letting me know how you think of me!"_

 _Naruto was in shock, not only did Hinata just go off on him. She finally told him that she was still waiting._

 _But before he could worry about Hinata's waiting for him, he had to let her know that what he said wasn't anything about her._

 _He told her._

" _Wait! When I said that! I wasn't thinking of you at all!"_

 _However, this made things worst._

 _Hinata looked back at him with tears being held back in her eyes._

" _So you didn't think of me at all… Not once in the deep recesses of your mind was I on there." Hinata voice finally faltered at the end._

 _She walked towards the tree line and told Sasuke._

" _Sasuke-kun, I'll be on night watch, I don't think I can sleep tonight." To which Sasuke nodded._

 _Naruto was frantic, 'No! No! I do think of you! I dream of how badass you were when you saved me! How caring you are when you gave me your healing salve! And how much your smile lights up my day! And, and, and… the way you see all the good in everything… and also…' he went over in his mind rapidly coming to realise how much the Hyuga Heiress meant to him._

 _He grabbed her by the wrist to stop her from walking away from him. He told her to wait._

 _However, whatever motivation he had to tell his thoughts and feelingns crumbled when she demanded._

" _Please let me go, Uzumaki-san." In an emotionless voice. Hinata was holding her tears back… she would not cry in front of Naruto! Especially not now._

 _Naruto felt like he was hit with something worse than the Amaterasu. But he still wasn't going to let her go until he told her what he was really thinking._

 _However, Sasuke warned him to let her go. He was under the impression that Naruto was ignoring her for no good reason._

 _How wrong he was._

 _Naruto complied and ever since… Naruto was never the same happy, goofy idiot anymore._

 _Everyone thought that Naruto deserved it and that Hinata should find someone else._

 _All this, without asking how Naruto really felt._

 _When, Naruto discovered Hinata wasn't in Konoha, Naruto became determined to at least let her know that he too, was in love with her._

 _ **Flashback end**_

Naruto ever since that time, had spent the majority of his 2 years when Hinata accepted her mission to go on a diplomatic mission, to go look for her and try to talk things out. He smartly outwitted Tsunade by telling her she could send him out to the same places as Hinata as training for him to become Hokage.

Needless to say, Naruto wasn't going to give her up that easily. He had made every logical reason and took every opportunity to find her. But with no luck, so he always left a letter along with a gift if he could find one that reminded him of Hinata for her to read if he was around the same area or gave one to one of their friends to give to her when they happened to be able to see Hinata.

But out of all the numerous letters he sent… he got none back… and the worst part of it all he knew Hinata had contact with their friends so he knew she was avoiding even his letters.

… 2 years pass…

She came back. Naruto was there at the gates awaiting her arrival. He had stressed over if he should welcome her home or let someone else do it since he was mentally unprepared to talk to her. Kakashi had fixed that by telling him that it was an order.

There she was, Hinata Hyuga, the next Hyuga Head in line.

Watching her from a distance, as her visage became clearer… he had been stunned by the woman she had become. Her hair was still the same, but even longer than before framing her small rounded, angelic face. Which held her large moon pearl eyes he had loved looking into for reasons that went unknown for years until now, twinkled in delight at seeing him. Her full pink lips turned into a small cute smile at his stumbling for words when he tried to say her name.

Not only that, she had forgone the baggy and loose fitting lavender and cream jacket hiding her figure as well as her blue baggy capris pants.

Replacing those, she now wore a black battle Kimono that ended mid-thigh tied together by a lavender sash showing she still liked some of her favourite colour on her apparel. To preserve her modesty, she wore tight black shorts that ended pass her mid-thigh. Adorning her feet were black knee-high shinobi boots instead of her old sandals.

All in all… Naruto thought that she wasn't pretty… she was gorgeous!

They began to talk to each other.

"It's been awhile, Naruto-san." Hinata warmly greeted.

Naruto became oblivious to the world around himself until only he and Hinata existed. She had called him by his first name... which ignited hope in his heart that he still had a chance! He would never forget the day she had called him "Uzumaki-san" as if they would never have a bond again.

"Ah, its good to see you, Hinata-san" he replied just as warmly as he looked into her eyes.

He saw in her eyes that she was happy to see him, much to his relief. But, after a while, a fangirl ran up to him and 'affectionately' grab his arm, much to his discomfort. Due to this, she took on a cold mask, one he could through see very easily was fake. He wore a mask all his life, so Hinata couldn't fool him.

After he had told the fangirl to go away, he followed Hinata closely behind, he noted to her that she was walking quite fast towards the Hokage Tower.

He was right when he guessed she wanted to avoid still.

Hinata made her report to Tsunade about things that have happened in the other Shinobi Nations and possible insights to keep in mind greatly impressing Naruto, adding to his list of things that made Hinata awesome in his heart.

Once that was finished, Naruto was sure he could ask Hinata to have dinner with him. But Kiba with Akamaru and Shino interrupted. Hinata was showed her happiness and excitement as seeing her teammates she saw as brothers again. She pecked them both on the cheek.

Naruto when he saw this, was filled with jealousy. He knew it was just platonic but couldn't help but see it as intimate. But that only strengthened his determination to get her to go out with him.

Unfortunately, before Hinata had come, she had been sent letters from the girls and her team's sensei to hangout for the week. So, much to Naruto's disappointment. Even when he asked if there she had nothing to do that didn't involve eating or hanging out with anyone else a bit more frustrated than he should have shown.

But Hinata told him that she had dinner with her family later tonight. This however, made Naruto's eyes gleam for a second. The prankster within had come up with a plan to spend time with her when she least expected it.

He told her and her team that he'd see them later much to their confusion.

He headed off towards the Hyuga compound.

 **At the Hyuga Compound**

Hiashi and Hanabi were in the middle of a spar. Both of them had some extra energy to burn as they knew Hinata came back home today. Hiashi had ended their bout with a firm palm thrust at Hanabi knocking her down.

"That's enough Hanabi. You have done well today. You have improved." He complimented.

Hanabi beamed at this and told him, "Thank you Father."

They were about to talk about the dinner that was happening later tonight until the door to their Dojo burst open.

"Lord Hiashi! Please let me attend the dinner happening later tonight!" Naruto asked him.

Hiashi in return tried to explain to him, "Naruto-san, this is a dinner between family and so outsiders aren't allowed."

"Please! I'm begging you! Just this once, I'll forever be grateful to you if I can join you guys for dinner! I need to talk with Hinata! It's important, tebayo!" Naruto bowed with his forehead touching the floor.

This made Hiashi and Hanabi take a step back at his actions. It seemed like this was important to the normally hyperactive blonde. Hiashi allowed it and besides… it'd be entertaining to see the interactions between Naruto and his eldest daughter, Hinata.

Naruto thanked him profusely until Hanabi reminded him to get dressed for later tonight.

 **At nightfall**

Naruto was doing his best to remain seated in his seat. He was anxious to see Hinata who was going to come through the dining room's entrance any minute now.

When she did, Naruto's eyes were treated to the loveliest sight he had ever seen.

Hinata was dressed in a black Kimono with lightning patterns embroiled into it making her features light up. Her hair combed, and he saw the floral hairpiece in her hair making his heart swell; it was the first gift he had left her when he first went to find her in Suna almost two years ago. This was only accentuated when he spotted the moon pearl necklace around her neck; the one he got for her when he was hoping to see her in Kumo.

They exchanged greetings and Hinata had appreciated that he had come but told him.

"It was very nice of you to come, Naruto-san. But I'm sure you have many pressing obligations you have to attend." She tried to convey that Naruto didn't need to feel obligated to her.

This frustrated him as she didn't see how important seeing her was to him. So dropping the whole formal mask, he looked at her intensely and told her fiercely.

"I would have never missed this for anything."

Hinata looked away seemingly not affected by him. Come to think of it, she was trying her best not to look at him. Was seeing his face really that bad.

As the dinner moved on, Hanabi had started firing off questions to her older sister asking about her adventures, places she has seen and training. You know, the big stuff… until.

"… did you meet any cute boys!?" Hanabi asked as she eyed Naruto drinking his tea.

Naruto coughed. Damn Hanabi! He knew what she was trying to do.

Hinata had told her all about the places she has visited and her training times.

However, Hanabi wasn't satisfied as Hinata didn't mention anything about any boys.

"But what about Kazuma? You mentioned a Kazuma in one of your letters! You mentioned that he and his father kept you _quite_ comfortable during your stay." Hanabi mentioned knowingly baiting Naruto.

Hinata responded, " Oh yes! Kazuma-kun was a wonderful host! They had some of the most beautiful flowers in their garden and I can only hope we can show him the same courtesy if he comes to visit. Which reminds me, father, I have something to discuss with you in one of your private quarters."

Naruto panicked at her response, in none of her reports did she mention a Kazuma. It was most likely a clan matter which meant a possible candidate she was considering for marriage. He had to step in.

He spoke up mentioning he saw their gardens when he came to visit a few times. But none could give a tour of it as good as Hinata he reasoned.

Hinata looked to her father for a second before agreeing. Naruto smile genuinely which made Hinata look away in hopes of not blushing like she used to. Then she asked if Hanabi wanted to join as well.

To Naruto's relief, Hanabi refused as she 'had something to do'.

Naruto and Hinata headed towards the garden. Once they reached the entrance to it, Naruto offered out his arm as Hiashi had taught him during his etiquette training to which Hinata had linked her arm as well.

Naruto's heart was racing, he was nervous. This was so much more nerve-racking than his battles that he found himself having to mentally prepare for what he wanted to tell her for the past 2 years. Unknown to him, Hinata also was experiencing the same issues.

Naruto had told her to take him down her favourite path in the Garden. As they walked and Hinata introduced to him all these flowers which left Naruto mesmerised at the amount they had as well as the species.

Naruto had always liked plants. Especially growing them, so to see that Hinata liked flowers had made him feel that much more connected to Hinata.

However, they stopped at a bench by a pond with Koi fish in it. Naruto readied himself.

'Oh well… I'm already balls-deep, so here goes nothing!' he took a deep breath which caught Hinata's attention.

If Naruto was looking at her, he would her caught her admiring his hair lighting up like the sun under the lamp light and his strong chiselled jaw.

Naruto looked into her pearly eyes making Hinata loosen her arm from his and look away into the Koi pond.

"Hi- Hinata-san" he tried to begin. But the formal tone kept stopping him.

"Yes, Naruto-san?" she replied.

"It's… well… since you left… I-I" He couldn't say it. He was nervous and added to the fact the last time he messed up with her was due to saying something wrong unintentionally. He decided that the best course of action was to show her.

He closed the distance between them and smacked his lips onto hers whilst sneaking his arm around her waist.

He kissed deeply and wanted to pull Hinata into himself, but he realised all this was sudden and didn't tighten his hold to see if she'd back off or not.

To his joy, Hinata kissed him back. She began to pull herself into him whilst kissing him even deeper.

But things didn't last as Hinata pushed Naruto away surprising him.

He noticed Hinata had tears running down her face.

"Hinata are you okay? I thought it was going well since you… But I'd never try to hurt you-" Naruto was then cut off

"Stop. Naruto. Please. Just. Stop. I can't- I don't want to hurt like this anymore. You can't do something like that and expect it to be okay." She told him.

Naruto's heart dropped. He knew that Hinata may have found someone else, but he was at least hoping that she'd see how he'd feel through this.

"But I care about you a lot! I just didn't know how to say it, so I thought I could so you. But you have to understand-"

"Understand?" Hinata looked at him incredulously.

"Two years ago, it was apparent you had no deeper feelings for me than Chouji and Shino. Are saying that's suddenly changed? You have to know how unlikely that sounds!" she yelled at the end making Naruto flinch. Hinata's breathing was ragged and she turned around to start walking away.

Naruto caught her by her sleeve.

"Please, just stay and hear me out" he pleaded.

Hinata didn't comply and just walked away from him ignoring his cry.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried.

He plopped back down on the seat. "Shit." He muttered.

"You can say that again" Hanabi spoke from behind a tree.

Naruto admitted, "I messed it up." To which Hanabi agreed making him slump.

Hanabi decided to explain to him that Hinata reaction was pretty strong, meaning whatever feelings she has for him must also be very strong. At this Naruto's stopped trying to pull his hair out. Hanabi then told him that she must feel something for her to have reacted the way she did, other if she didn't then would she have reacted the same way?

Naruto slowly realised Hanabi was right. Hinata must have felt something when he kissed her.

Hanabi then went to tell him to see it from her view. She hadn't seen him in two years. She hasn't seen the things has done to get to know her better through her friends and the lengths he went to try make up with her. So, to Hinata, it was just too hard believing that he'd have feelings for her.

Naruto took this all in and felt awful as it made sense. It was all too sudden for Hinata as the last time they were together, he wasn't pursuing her in anyway.

But that wasn't going to make him quit. He wasn't going to let it end with Hinata believing he was untouched by the things Hinata has done for him. Somehow, someway… he'd get Hinata to see how he felt.

… **1 week…**

After that screw up, it took a while for Naruto to conjure up the will to pursue her again to let her know what he was really thinking of her that day and how much everything she did was engraved on his heart. He was finally going to tell her what she meant to him.

After training with Hiashi in formalities. He asked where Hinata was, to which he told him she was already at the Hokage tower where she was working.

Today was going to be their first day on the job working together.

Once he got there, he saw Hinata on her desk working away on the opposite side. He tried to start a conversation with her.

"Yo Hina…"

"I'd appreciate it if you'd let focus on my work Naruto-san." She replied coolly. Naruto flinched, but was undeterred.

"Easy Hinata! I'm just saying hello and then I'll leave you alone." Naruto told her.

She didn't reply. Naruto bit his lip. They didn't talk to each other for the remainder of their working hours minus when they had to exchange info and papers.

When they were done, Naruto asked if she wanted to hang out to which Hinata replied she was going to see Kurenai. Naruto offered to join but Hinata wanted to go alone.

… **2 weeks later…**

Naruto and Hinata started to talk to each other a bit more now. But she still called him 'Naruto-san' which was really getting to him now.

Then two more weeks pass by and finally Hinata was beginning to get a bit more comfortable around Naruto. He'd make jokes when they worked together from time to time making her laugh. But so far, he hadn't succeeded in taking her out for even a walk and talk.

Until one day, she told him.

"Um… Naruto-san, I won't be able to see you for the next two weeks as I have something to do in my Clan." Hinata told him.

Naruto asked what was it? Hinata told him that it was a Clan matter meaning total secrecy.

Naruto raised his eyebrow. What about this Clan secret was so important that Naruto couldn't see Hinata.

… **2 weeks later…**

Naruto had heard nothing from Hinata for the pass 2 weeks and it was killing him. He needed to work things out with Hinata, but with this setback it won't happen. He sent many letters and gifts over the last two weeks hoping for some response, but nothing as usual.

He tried to go to the Hyuga Compound but the guards wouldn't let him in.

Naruto was no stranger to this. He had infiltrated the compound before when he was a kid undetected. So, sneaking in now would be like taking piss.

Naruto had decided to head back home for now to write a long letter detailing his feelings and how precious Hinata was to him. He then stopped by Ichiraku's for a special gift for her.

He ran as fast as he could to get to Hinata's place. He snuck passed the guards and everyone else unnoticed.

He cautiously looked around for guards and looked everywhere for Hinata. To speed things up, he entered Sage mode almost instantly to track her down. She was somewhere in a lobby with a bunch of Hyuga and some other group he has never sensed before in Konoha.

Naruto made his way to room that Hinata was in. He could see that the door was open and looked through it. He saw Hinata, but she was arm in arm with some tall slender guy with chestnut hair slicked back and dressed in a black Hakama. The man had a very mature face, but what stood out were his forest green eyes with gold flickers.

Hiashi could be heard, "So this is the man you choose to be wed with Hinata?" Naruto's heart sunk.

'No… no, no, no, no, no. NO!'

Hinata replied, "Yes Father, I'd love to have him become part of the family.

Naruto stepped back, no longer having the motivation to give Hinata the letter he wrote and the gift he got from Ichiraku's.

Naruto wanted to get back home as soon as possible and so, he used the technique that he had been working on in memory of his father and his mother's background in Fuinjutsu.

He used the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to flash back home and went to sleep. Hoping the next few days, that what he heard was all just a bad dream.

… **A month later…**

But it wasn't a dream… Hinata had found someone else. She was now getting married to this man she had met during her diplomatic mission.

His name was Kazuma Akiyama, a guy from Iwa who had taken his chance, taken his happiness, his world, his sunshine and his… his… everything.

During the time Hinata and her clan were preparing for her wedding with the Akiyama Clan heir.

Naruto had lost any drive that he had towards becoming Hokage. So, when he was called by Kakashi to see him about taking over. Naruto had shocked everyone when he declined and said.

"I don't want to be Hokage anymore." Naruto told Kakashi.

"Naruto! You have working towards this your whole life! You aren't actually going to throw it all away after you have come so far, right?" Kakashi asked in disbelief.

Naruto nodded and told him, "Yeah. I'm done. I already gained people's respect which is what I wanted, so what's the point? I'll just continue being a Jounin and do missions for the village from now on."

Kakashi had tried to convince Naruto to reconsider. But Naruto stayed firm in his decision.

 **... 3 days later… February**

Naruto was perched on a tree far from the Hyuga Compound where the wedding was taking place.

He could see everyone seated, including his friends waiting for Hinata to walk down the aisle to her soon-to-be-husband.

When she came out, Naruto had to admit. She looked beautiful in that white wedding Kimono. But there was something wrong.

It wasn't her colour… lavender looked better on her… the kimono should have been that colour. The man she was marrying wasn't himself. That said, Hinata's kimono should have been orange, or should have had some orange on it.

And the make-up… way too much! Sakura and Ino always said make should enhance one's beauty… not cover it up. She looked like some girl… that wasn't Hinata, she wasn't just some girl. She was a real angel! And her true beauty wasn't being showcased.

Even her expression didn't seem herself.

But the worst part was when that Kazuma guy and Hinata's lips finally met. It wasn't that heated kiss he and Hinata shared when she first came back home, but it hurt to see either way.

Then came the part where she now wore the Kimono with Kazuma Akiyama's clan symbol on the back.

She was belonged to Kazuma now… not him.

Naruto smiled sadly before standing up.

"I hope you can be happy for the rest of your life, Hinata…" Naruto said absently before he set off on his solo mission to bring in some rogue-nin.

… **3 months after Hinata's wedding…**

Naruto had signed up for every mission outside of the village there was. It literally mission after mission for him. His friends didn't see too much of him.

But when they did, everyone was relieved when Naruto was still grinning and like an idiot.

Except for Sasuke Uchiha. He knew all too well that smile of his was only used when he was hurting deep down.

On one occasion, when Sasuke decided to check up on Naruto to see how he was doing ever since Hinata's wedding.

He entered Naruto apartment without bothering to knock.

"Oi Naruto!"

"Oh, Sasuke! Good to see you! What's up?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke told him, "Just checking up on you."

"Aw, you didn't have to look out for me Sasuke! I'm touched but-"

"You been out on missions non-stop nowadays Naruto. You barely spend time with our friends. Even less than I do. I can tell you aren't happy." Sasuke told him.

Naruto laughed, "What do you mean, of course I'm-"

"You can smile and grinned like an idiot all you want. But I can see through it Naruto" Sasuke told him.

Naruto's mask fell, "So what did you want to talk about Sasuke?"

"*sighs* What's been up with you lately? You haven't sparred with me as much as usual and you're also eating a lot more Ramen than you used to. A bit too much and do nothing but training when you don't have a mission. It's been like this ever since Hinata got…" Sasuke noticed how Naruto froze at the mention of her name.

"Oh… its her isn't it?" he asked.

Naruto said nothing.

"Naruto, she moved on with her life. It shouldn't be that hard to just forget about her and hang out with me." Sasuke stated.

He sensed the atmosphere had suddenly dropped in temperature.

"Sasuke… I think it's time you took your leave…" Naruto told him.

Sasuke didn't show it, but he was tense. He knew that Naruto was now far ahead of him in ability now since he has been going on mission after mission and doing nothing but training these past few months.

Sasuke decided to drop the subject. As he turned towards the door, he spotted an old letter sitting in Naruto's trash can. As quietly as he could, Sasuke picked it out of the trash and left Naruto alone in his apartment.

Naruto sighed and let gravity drop him down onto his bed. Naruto laid there for a few minutes, which felt like an eternity as he recalled all the times when Hinata used to smile at him and encourage him to do his best when he was training.

His thoughts eventually made his gaze drift to the right towards the healing ointment that Hinata gave him during their first Chunin Exams. Naruto got up and grabbed the ointment. He took some of the healing paste out and rubbed around his left pectoral until it disappeared completely into his skin.

Naruto always thought Hinata's Ointment was the best and that it could heal everything. It was also one of the only gifts he ever received from anyone, so he used it sparingly.

Now he finally found one fault with her ointment…

It couldn't mend the wound she left on his heart.

With Sasuke… he was on his way home where Sakura was cooking dinner for him. Thanks to Hinata's help, he had managed to convince Sakura of his feelings and made up with her.

Right now, he was staring at the old letter he took from Naruto with his consent. It was obvious that Naruto wrote it some time ago as the envelop was very worn. He could still read what was on it.

It simply said on the envelop: From Naruto, To: Hinata Hyuga.

As he approached his home, he slipped the envelop in his pocket.

He opened the door and there she was… Sakura Haruno.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! Welcome home!" she welcomed and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Sasuke smiled and kissed her quickly but passionately on her lips.

"Good to see you too, Sakura."

Sakura blushed and told him to get settled as dinner was almost ready.

He did as he was told, and, in that instance, the food came.

In front of him was a large bowl of Spanish rice; rice cooked in tomato juice or paste instead of water. With side of rice balls that had tomatoes in them, a bowl of miso soup and char-grilled fish.

All his favourites. At first, Sasuke was hesitant to try Sakura's cooking after all these years since the last time he had eaten her cooking. It was with Naruto and both he and himself agreed that cooking wasn't for her.

But eating her cooking now. He didn't know how but… Sakura's cooking tasted better than his mother's.

Sasuke realised what he was ignoring for most of his life and thanked the gods for whatever miracle they bestowed that they let this pink-hair angel's heart go only for him.

"It good as always." Sasuke said plainly but Sakura knew that he was enjoying it a lot more than he let on if the glazed look in his eyes wasn't obvious.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun, I put my all into it just for you." She told him.

Sasuke's heart swelled almost forgetting about the unpleasant experience with Naruto earlier.

As Sasuke finished his dinner. He slumped down which Sakura noticed.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun? Did something happen with Naruto?"

He sighed miserably, something he only did in front of Sakura.

"He's been depressed over Hinata for last three months." He told her.

Sakura's eye widened in realisation. Of course, that was it! Why else would Naruto be on constant missions and training almost 24/7.

"Oh, poor Naruto… He tried his best to show her how he felt, but she just wouldn't give anytime of day to even make things right. But what's that got to do with you?" she asked.

Sasuke told her, "Its my fault that this all happened…"

"No! Sasuke-kun! I know you care for Naruto a lot… maybe as much Hinata did, but it was his mistake and his own to fix. Don't blame yourself so much." She assured him.

Sasuke rebutted, "But if I didn't tell Naruto to let Hinata go that day and just let him talk to her instead of letting her go cry her eyes out. Then maybe all that would have never happened."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"I know Sakura… but… if it wasn't for Naruto, I would have never been able to turn a new leaf. I would have never had you if it wasn't for Naruto and yet… I couldn't even do the same for him. What kind of friend am I?" Sasuke let his emotions out. Sakura rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Sasuke-kun… you're a good man, Naruto knows that. And so do I. Why else do you think I love you? The fact you're here worrying for him shows that." Sakura told him.

Sasuke lightened up. Sakura always knew what to say to him.

"Thanks… Sakura." Sasuke gave her a kiss.

Sakura smiled. "So, what are you going to do about though? I know you aren't just going to let things go on the way things are right now."

Sasuke pulled out Naruto envelop.

"Yeah, you're right. On that note, can you get me and envelop that can hold this one." Sasuke asked her.

"Sure. No problem Sasuke-kun."

As Sakura walked away with her ass swaying drawing his attention. Sasuke relaxed at the sight and thought to himself.

'Naruto… I'll make things right for you this time' he promised.

 **6 months after Hinata's wedding…**

Naruto had been given 6 months leave off duty by Kakashi.

He understood why, he had been doing nearly three times as many missions on his own than what three Anbu would do in the same amount of time.

With more time to spare, Naruto had put more focus into his training and studies.

With so much time to himself, he explored and experiments with his Jutsu and other areas he needed.

During his week in Suna when he first went to find Hinata. Gaara had taught him how to use Magnet Release for other purposes; he could now magnetise metal to attract Kunai and Shuriken towards it. It also came in handy when he needed to pick up stray equipment that'd he either keep or sell to Tenten's family for a good price. Temari taught him more Wind Jutsu but he was already further along in that department than her. In fact, Naruto could use Wind Chakra to make himself fly.

Naruto could use Sand to some extent, but it wasn't his style. Never the less, he could make Sand Tsunami's now.

Then when he visited the Iwa, he learned many Earth Jutsu and Lava techniques from Kurotsuchi. He could shoot lava from his mouth and even coat himself in a lava cloak. His Earth techniques were coming a long nicely. The best part was how he could use Earth chakra to make his skin rock-hard. And Onoki had given Naruto some flying advice.

Then the water Jutsu that Kiri had given him. Aoi and Chojuro as thanks for his efforts in the war and helping the village out with becoming more tourists attractive, they taught him how to use water charka to make him swim faster and breath under water. It helped that water was a secondary for him. Naruto could draw water straight from the air.

And finally, Kumo had given him solid advice on training his body and how lightning chakra could speed up the internal response of body. Lightning was quite difficult for Naruto, but he managed to be able to perform a lightning variation for the Rasengan.

However, now Naruto was going through all of his father's notes and his mother's archives on Fuinjutsu for literally the one thousandth time. Kakashi had given Naruto access to the Uzumaki Clan's library and let him visit Uzushio himself.

Whilst Naruto was drawing up the final draft of the seal he had been working on for the passed two and a half years.

He was thinking back on Sasuke's words about him getting over Hinata.

'He's right… I need to get over this and this is going to be how I'll do it!'

Naruto finished drawing the seal on one of his sealing scrolls and sealed it into the small one in his weapons pouch.

Naruto then left his apartment and ran all the way towards the Hyuga Compound. Once he arrived, he asked to be let in and they did without a fuss. These two guards sympathised with Naruto over his loss and hoped he'd get better.

Naruto headed towards Hiashi's dojo and when Naruto got there, he noticed some people examining a branch member's seal on their forehead. Naruto noted that these guys had the Clan symbol of the guy who married Hinata.

He frowned but ignored them to speak with Hiashi.

"Hello Lord Hiashi." Naruto bowed. He still had his etiquette skills.

"Good afternoon, Naruto-san. What brings you here?" he asked curious as he hasn't come to visit ever since Hinata got married.

Hiashi felt for the man before him. He had been hoping Naruto would convince her to marry him instead.

Not some clan heir who was no different from the other polite and well-mannered heir who desired his eldest's hand before.

"Well… I have something to give to you that will help your Clan with the seal business you guys have. But tell me… who are they? What are they doing?" Naruto asked as he stared at the Akiyama Clansmen.

Hiashi told him.

"Oh them, they're the people from the Clan Hinata married into."

He paused as he saw Naruto's eye twitch.

"They promised us in return for Hinata's hand, they'd be willing to help us with Caged Bird Seal." Hiashi explained.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked.

"Have they made any progress?"

Hiashi his head, "Not really, it's been six months. They sent us their best Seal masters and haven't made any more progress than we had in just trying to find a way to remove the damn thing." He spat.

Naruto nodded and grinned.

"Well, about that… Hey you guys! Let me see his forehead!" Naruto told them.

The Akiyama Clansmen moved aside and bowed in respect for the world's hero.

Naruto then picked up one of their sealing brushes and dipped it in some sealing ink and began to draw on the Hyuga branch member's forehead.

"To remove it, you just have to draw another seal over it that'll convert it into a different seal that stores chakra. Then activate the seal…" he made the sign of confrontation making the seal glow blue for a second before disappearing.

"… the seal gives the bearer all the chakra inside of the seal giving them larger chakra reserves. And since the seal gave all it chakra away, it can no longer sustain itself and disappears." Naruto explained.

Everyone gasped at how easily Naruto removed the seal. The Seal Masters were taking in every bit of information as if they struck gold and now admired Naruto as a true Master of Fuinjutsu.

Then Naruto summoned the scroll with the seal he made this morning and rolled it in front of the Branch member.

"Put your dominate hand on the circle." Naruto told the Hyuga who complied.

Naruto made a few hand signs and said, "Fuin!"

The scroll glowed for a minute before stopping.

The Hyuga Branch member looked at their right palm and saw the Kanji for 'Family'.

"With that seal, no one can control you, no one can dictate your life and most importantly, no one can ever steal your Byakugan regardless of what they do. So, everyone can where this seal." Naruto told them.

The Branch member let out tears of joy and bowed before Naruto.

"Thank you, Uzumaki-sama! Thank you! My dream of having a family not plague by the Caged Bird Seal is no longer a fool's dream due to you! You have my life!" they thanked Naruto.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and told him not to be so formal.

Naruto picked the scroll up and offered it to Hiashi.

"This is the seal that will protect your Clan, no, your family's bloodline for years to come. This is my thanks for teaching me during my training here." Naruto told Hiashi.

Hiashi took the scroll carefully from Naruto's hands and bowed.

"I am grateful to you, Naruto! This means much to me! The Hyuga will forever be in your debt" Hiashi told him.

Naruto told him it was okay and that he just wanted to help and fulfil his promise to Neji.

They bid each other farewell and the Akiyama Clan's Seal Master were dismissed and sent back home to Iwa.

As Naruto walked back to his apartment, he smiled to himself and gave himself a pat on his back mentally.

'At least this way, I can give myself some closure…' he told himself.

As he walked back home, saw a couple holding hands laughing with each other and were off in their own little world were only they existed. Naruto smiled fondly at them and saw Hinata and himself doing what they were doing for a second.

He shook his head.

He then spotted a married couple down the street. The husband was squatting down with his arms open with his wife standing behind him smiling. He then saw a toddler dressed in a yellow onesie run into the husband's arms being engulfed in a warm hug.

Naruto smiled again. He often imagined what it'd be like having parents, but seeing how happy the couple were, he couldn't help but wonder what life would be if he was a father of a child… with Hinata being the mother.

Naruto walked back home faster. Seeing all these happy couples made his efforts to give himself closure all in vain.

Naruto opened the door to his apartment and imagined Hinata was there waiting for him.

"Welcome home Naruto-kun! Would you like to have dinner now?" the vision of Hinata asked before she faded away.

Then chuckled when he imagined a blonde boy with the Byakugan running up to him.

"Daddy!" the boy called before running straight through him.

Naruto sighed and went to bed early.

He slept on his side, staring at the empty unused side of his Queen-sized bed.

Naruto had bought a large bed because ever since he started leaving on his own. He hoped and dreamed that one day, someone would love him and care for him. Would cook and eat with him every day, kiss him and tell him "I love you", sleep on the same bed as him and he'd wake up seeing that he wasn't alone.

But now that all seemed so distant and impossible.

Naruto shut his eyes, forcing himself to go to sleep

'Kurama, can you keep the dreams away please? I'd like to sleep for once.' He asked.

Kurama complied, "Yeah."

"…."

"Kit. How long are you going to do this to yourself? Is this how you're going to let it end?" Kurama questioned him.

Naruto replied, "For as long as it lasts. I never wanted it to be like this and besides… it ended when Hinata got married. What do you want me to do, huh?"

"Take a trip, go to her home, speak with her, tell her how you feel and make damn sure she listens to you, Kit! After all you've been through, you deserve happiness more than anyone!" Kurama told him.

Naruto remained silent.

"Kit! NARUTO!"

Naruto ignored him and went to sleep.

Kurama sighed. "Naruto…" he said forlornly.

 **September, in Iwa.**

It's been almost seven months since Hinata had married the Akiyama Clan Heir, Kazuma Akiyama.

During the first month of married life, Hinata was honestly excited, her Clan would finally be given support from the Akiyama Clan for the Caged Bird Seal and now, she thought this was a new start…

However, the next two months went by. Hinata and Kazuma haven't really interacted any different from when they had first met. She knew that Kazuma was a good man. Others see him as perfect, but she never really liked 'perfect'.

They talked to each other, but the conversations had started to become quite dull and routine.

It was either.

Something he had done, how was her day, some spectacular experience in the country, or the typical "you look lovely as always."

Hinata had always dreamed of being a wife who'd cook for her husband.

But in the Akiyama Compound… that wasn't the case.

When she had asked if she could make dinner for the family, they flat out refused saying.

"Oh no Lady Akiyama! You mustn't waste your time with such trivial matters!"

Hinata always gave them a kind smile, but as months of being treated like a spoiled princess went by.

She had become frustrated.

Hinata was right now taking a walk through the Gardens, they only thing that had made life here somewhat enjoyable.

But even that was getting old. Especially when she couldn't have any say or involvement in planting the flowers like she did back home in Konoha.

Hinata sighed as she admired the flowers.

"Home… I wonder how everyone is doing? Father, Hanabi, Ko, Kiba-kun, Shino, Kurenai-sensei, Sakura-san, Ino, Ten-chan…. Naruto"

Hinata stopped herself from when she remembered Naruto. If she had to be honest, life being married to another man had made her think more about him than before rather than set aside those feelings.

She told herself not to fret.

Naruto never felt any attraction towards her. He was just trying to make up for what happened. Nothing less, nothing more.

Speaking of friends, the highlight of her new life was receiving letters from her friends back in Konoha.

She giggled when her team would tell them the antics and what has been happening back home. Sakura and Ino had finally ended up with their men. Tenten was now selling her family's wares on a much larger scale.

Kurenai would send her photos of Mirai.

But, one thing she never read were letters from Naruto. She had specifically ordered the servants to cast away any letters from him.

She did not to regret her decision and she wasn't going to do so now.

When 6 months of her marriage passed. Her husband Kazuma had started a conversation with her.

"Hinata, it's been quite some time since we were wedded. Have you thought about children lately?" Kazuma asked her.

Hinata couldn't help but blush. He was just so direct about it that was embarrassing.

"I-I have..." she admitted.

Kazuma smiled, "Then I believe we should get started soon."

Hinata blushed and looked away, "Kazuma-kun… but not now, I'm not ready for that and I still have my duties as a Shinobi Union Diplomat."

Kazuma frowned but she didn't see it.

"I understand. I won't force you… Well, my love, I'll going to bed early."

Hinata nodded. When he was gone. She let out a breath of relief.

This was one of the things she hated most. The topics they talked about were mostly centred around producing an heir and when they did find something they could talk about. It was quite boring to be honest.

Also, another reason she couldn't bring herself to have children was that she just couldn't get into the mood with him.

They had tried once, but Hinata had always back out. She felt guilty for not being able to embrace the moment.

But, thoughts of a certain blonde had held her back.

Hinata retreated to her room. She had requested a separate room to sleep in under the guise of performing her duties to the Shinobi Union.

As she was walking around the main lobby, she heard a group of people enter through the main entrance.

It was the group was Seal Masters that Kazuma and his father had sent to her family in Konoha to help with the Caged Bird Seal.

Her eyes lit up, did they succeed?

She walked towards one of them and greeted them.

"Welcome home, Kenta-san. May I ask how the Sealing went?" Hinata asked hopeful.

The man and the group smiled confirming her hopes.

"Yes the Sealing went well and a new is has replaced it." Kenta told her.

Hinata smiled brightly and thanked them. However, the man told her.

"Don't thank us, it wasn't us who did it." One of the Sealing crew informed her. Hinata looked at them and was asked who was it then.

"It was one of your friends back in Konoha I believe… they did what we couldn't in six months in just less than ten minutes!" One of the Seal Masters spoke with admiration in his voice with others following suit.

Hinata was greatly surprised by this piece of news.

'Someone in Konoha removed and replaced the Caged Bird Seal!? Was it Ten-chan? No… then that means… my sacrifice was all for…'

She pushed that thought away and asked one more question.

"Excuse me, but may I ask who this person was?" Hinata asked.

One of the Seal Masters grinned at the memory.

"Of course! It was none other than the Hero Naruto Uzumaki! He is a true Fuinjutsu master! I'd love to become his apprentice if he takes any…"

When she heard that it was Naruto who resolved the Seal problem with her family. A pang in her chest came and a wave of regret came over her.

She thanked them for telling her and doing their best.

She went back to her room and grieved.

'Naruto… you fixed the Seal? Then what did my marriage even mean?' Hinata thought as she tried to go to sleep. Instead, she dream of a sun-haired man with honey-brushed skin, six whisker-like birthmarks and the most bedazzling pair of blue radiant eyes she had adored.

Now it was September, Hinata had finally been allowed to cook for the family tonight. She was excited and was hoping they'd enjoy the meal she prepared.

Kazuma had complimented, "Wow, this is very good dear."

Hinata smiled she had always liked others giving her compliments on her cooking.

"… This is almost as good as Iwa's best restaurant. I think we should eat there one day. They make the best meals in the nation."

Hinata's smiled almost faltered. One should usually be delighted that their cooking was as good as the finest chef's. But something about Kazuma's words had cut her heart.

"Thank you, Kazuma-kun. I'm glad you enjoyed it" Hiding the bitter tone she was holding back.

When dinner was over, Hinata had retreated to her room.

She was recalling the times when Naruto would enjoy her cooking.

 _Flashback_

' _WOW! Hinata! You'd make someone one heck of a wife!' a young Naruto told her._

' _I don't know how you do it Hinata, but… I never thought veggies could taste better than Ramen! The stuff you make is the best!" an adolescent Naruto told her._

 _Flashback end_

Hinata found herself smiling at those memories. If only she could hear him say those words again.

Then when she went to her desk, she noticed a letter. One of the servants must have placed it there.

She saw that it was from Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun? What does he have to tell me?" she wondered.

She opened the envelop only to find another older and worn envelop inside.

She gasped at who it was from.

"N-Naruto?" she struggled to read his name. Hinata stared at the letter for almost forever. She wanted to cast it away, but something in her had told her to open it. A part of her that was excited and giddy.

Hinata then mustered up her courage.

'No turning back now.' She opened the letter Naruto had clearly written some time ago.

When she read every word, her heart raced, tears were beginning to stream down her face and regret hit her hard.

 _Yo Hinata!_

 _It's been two weeks since you told me that you had something to do and… truth be told I'm already missing you._

'This was when I had told father about my choice.' Hinata discovered. The blush she had on her face at the 'missing you' part was on par to when she was just a Chunin.

 _I've sent you a bunch of letters and everything I could think of to get some contact with you, but you haven't replied. So, I want to give you this in person!_

'In person? Could Naruto have…' Hinata was thinking a an uncertain possibility of Naruto having seen what happened when she told her father her choice.

 _Not being able to even see you has made me realise something… I'm not the best with words and putting my feelings into them, but I'm gonna my best!_

 _Hinata, just having you in my life was more than reason enough to live because you were always there for me even when I was at my worst, you never judged me, instead you found it in you to call me your friend! You're super nice._

Hinata blushed and smiled fondly. She hadn't smile like this ever since Naruto told her she was amazing.

 _Whenever you smile or laugh, I want to keep it on your face forever and whenever it is me that makes you happy, I feel like that I accomplished something greater than becoming Hokage… not that I'm Hokage yet._

 _The times we have spent together, I have always thought you were weird… but I realise now that's what makes you amazing!_

Hinata was letting her tears run freely now. 'Naruto…'

 _I remember when you saved me from Pein, you came to my rescue and even though you knew you had no chance._

 _You fought to the very end with no fear_

 _All I could think of was that you were awesome and from there you became my most precious person._

'Naruto… I…'

 _I had wanted to go search for you, but I never found you anywhere and then I had to go train to tame Kurama! I almost gave in, ya know! But I pulled through, because what would you think of me if I succumbed to darkness. Thinking of you always made me stronger._

*Sob* 'Naruto-kun…'

 _Then that time you saved me again during the war. I believed that everything was lost, but you saved me again. You held my hand and brought me up._

 _I didn't know what I was feeling, but I do know that I felt like I could take on the world 10 times over! Ten-tails, Madara and even Granny's punches. The way you made me feel like I was capable of the impossible was just amazing!_

 _Ever since then, I wanted to spend more time with you, I wanted to know you better and most of all, I wanted to be better for you, so I could make you feel the way you make me feel!_

 _Loved…_

Hinata was hugging the letter to her chest now. Crying tears of joy and regret.

"Naruto-kun… I… I!" Hinata said.

She continued reading the letter.

 _I know I have said this before when you asked me to join you on your mission to Kumo, but whenever you tell me that I'm amazing… you always had it the other way around._

 _You're the amazing one, not me. The way to stood up to Pein with no fear. How you made me stronger just by caring for me… that's not something that was awesome to me._

 _I wanted to become a better person, a better me so I could one day feel like I finally deserve to be with you…_

Hinata's heart fluttered at that point.

'You wanted to become worthy for me? Naruto-kun…'

 _Anyway, I'm not good with words like I said, but I can show you at Ichiraku's later tonight. Whenever I eat Ramen, it felt like my heart was being filled with love… or what I thought was love. So here in my letter, I have two tickets for us._

Hinata picked up the envelop and shook it until two pieces of Ichiraku coupons came out.

"Ichiraku's Ramen – All you can eat – Coupon – lifetime pass." Hinata read.

 _All you can eat Ramen at Ichiraku's! You can eat as much as you want for absolutely free. This is my way of letting you have as much of my love as possible. The more you eat, the more of my love I can give you, dattebayo!_

 _From, Naruto_

 _P.S. I'll be waiting for you._

Hinata crumbled and her tears weren't stopping. She remembered all the times Naruto would call her amazing and tell her how much he wanted to be like her.

Why did she forget all that? How did she forget?

Then she looked back on her life as Kazuma's wife. She finally admitted it. She wasn't happy. She wanted to be free, she wanted Naruto, no… she needed Naruto.

She made her decision.

She was going back home.

Hinata got up and opened her wardrobe. She picked out her outfit that she wore when she came back to Konoha after her diplomatic mission; a black Kimono that ended mid-thigh with a lavender band around her waist, tight black shorts that ended mig-thigh and black Shinobi boots. It still fit perfectly, it seems training in secret paid off.

Then she wore the moon pearl necklace that Naruto got for her and the floral hairpiece.

She was going to need his strength for what she was going to do.

Then she looked further and saw the black wedding Kimono that was given after her marriage. She didn't want to wear it again, but it was the only thing that she could wear as a cloak for travel.

She wore it around her and packed extra clothing into a storage scroll.

Then under the cover of night. She snuck away from the Akiyama Compound.

When Hinata managed to leave Iwagakure, she settled for a walking pace as she was getting tired.

Fortunately, she spotted a hotel to stay at for the night and entered.

"Welcome, have you come to stay for the night?" the receptionist asked her.

Hinata replied, "Yes".

"Okay, that'll be 500 Ryo. May I have your name please?" the girl asked nicely.

Hinata took a deep breath, "Hinata Hyuga"

The receptionist nodded and gave her the keys.

A week later of travel, Hinata had made it into the Fire country. She was please with the distanced she had covered. She could make it in just over a week.

'Naruto-kun, I'm coming to see you and we'll finally talk.' Hinata thought to herself with a wave of guilt coming over her.

She had spent almost three years avoiding him because she believed that Naruto didn't care for her when that wasn't true.

He went far and wide just to make up with her. He risked his role as Hokage just to talk with her about 'them'.

But no more… she was finally going to make things right with Naruto. Like he had always tried to do.

 **October 9** **th** **, nightfall**

There it was… Konoha… her home.

A surge of emotions went through her when she arrived at the gates.

"This is it… home… Naruto-kun." Hinata said absently as she walked through the gates.

As she walked towards Naruto's apartment. She took in the sight of the Hokage stone monument and noticed they had put Kakashi face on monument. She smiled, Naruto must have been excited when his teacher's face was built onto it.

She then wondered if Naruto had become Hokage yet, she knew that sculpting the faces took some time so maybe she could congratulate him.

She then noticed a few couples still out and smiled.

'Maybe… just maybe we could be together…' Hinata thought with hope.

As she walked faster and faster. Her heart pounded and now she was face to face with Naruto's apartment door.

This was it, the moment of truth.

She knocked on the door. Nothing. She knocked again.

The door opened, and she was now facing the most sculpted and defined pecs she had ever seen through this man's white tank top.

She drooled slightly and looked up to see Naruto's face.

He had become so much more handsome in her absence. And she stared into his sparkling blue eyes for a while before she heard him say.

"Hi-Hi-Hinata?" Naruto stammered in disbelief.

"Na-Naruto… Naruto-kun?" she said with hidden joy and excitement.

30 minutes earlier…

Naruto was at the cementary, visiting Neji's gravestone.

"Hey Neji… I'm back, can you believe? I finally fulfilled my promise to you! I made a new seal for the Hyuga and now they all one big family!" Naruto told him excitedly.

Naruto then piped down, "I wonder how Hinata is doing? If I knew you Neji, you'd probably be watching over her wherever she is now… Damn, I wish she was here to hear about this."

Silence was all that was in the air.

Naruto bid his farewell to Neji before moving onto his parents' gravestone.

'Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki'

"Hey Mom and Dad, I know it has been awhile since I last visited. But I have a reason for it, I have been on missions non-stop lately.

…

Mom, Dad… I don't know how you guys did it. You know… falling in love, winning each other over and living happily ever after.

And about that… Mom! I found the perfect girl! She kind, smart, caring, strong, reliable and amazing. She's a bit shy and weird, but that's what I love most about her. Oh and she even makes the best food!

*Sigh*

But… she's married now… I don't have a chance anymore… and I don't know if I can ever find someone else.

… Anyway, I'll talk to you guys soon Mom and Dad. I got to visit to Pervy Sage!"

Naruto left the cemetary.

Naruto walked somewhere into the woods until he found Jiraiya's gravestone.

"Jiraiya-sensei… How have you been up there? Leaving out your pervy dreams like in those books of yours? Speaking of books, I have one right here for you!" Naruto summoned a handmade book out of the red armband on his left sleeve.

"Tada! I wrote one myself! Based on my life! The sequel to Naruto: Tale of a Gutsy Ninja! I call it, "Naruto Uzumaki: The miracle of a lifetime!" Naruto exclaimed.

He took a breath.

"Well, I'm not going to read it to you, but I can tell you the basic plot… it's about a man, me of course, who was loved by this woman with dark blue midnight hair… She was shy, yet kind. Gentle yet strong. She had the fiercest determination he had ever seen and admired her for it.

However, one day, Naruto screwed up and she went off on him. He not having love in his life and not having parents, he didn't know how to translate his feelings into words and made things worse.

This woman then took a journey that traverse the entirety of the Shinobi Nations in a bid to forget her feelings for Naruto. However, the said man wasn't going to let it end like that…

However, time passed and eventually, she found someone else.

Naruto was heartbroken but wished her to live her life in nothing but bliss and happiness.

More time passes, Naruto hasn't let go of his feelings and couldn't get her out of his heart.

But one day… she comes back to him and tells him that she still loves him.

They share a night of love and live in happiness for the rest of their lives.

So, that's the plot, but you going to have to read it to know the details. I know you like details Pervy Sage…" Naruto joked.

Then he decided it was time to head back to the village.

… Back in Konoha's walls…

Naruto was just heading back home from his daily Ramen meal. Ever since Hinata had left. He had begun eating Ramen a lot more in larger quantities. Naruto's training had required a lot more calories nowadays.

But his reason was because Ramen was his first experience with getting a meal made for him. Now that Hinata was married to someone else, he ate more and more in a desperate attempt to fill his heart with love.

But to no avail.

He could only eat up to 35 bowls of Ramen. Not nearly as much as Hinata's 47 bowls.

It just wasn't the same. It wasn't nearly as much love as she had given him.

Now he was back in his apartment in bed. He was trying his best to sleep even though he was dreading waking up the next day to see an empty spot in his bed.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Naruto ignored it thinking it was another fangirl.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Naruto got up, he was going to it clear once more he didn't want a relationship anymore.

He walked to his door and opened it only to see a cloaked figure.

He could tell it was a girl, but this wasn't just anyone.

He noticed the black Kimono, lavender sash, black shorts and boots underneath her cloak hat was a bit too fancy for that.

Then this girl looked up into his eyes. His own widened in shock.

Moon pearl eyes…

'No way, no one has eyes like that except for…'

"Hi-Hi-Hinata?" he stammered.

"Na-Naruto… Naruto-kun?"

Naruto heart started to beat once more.

'She called me Naruto-kun…'

"Um… Naruto-kun… Hi, I… want to congratulate you…" Hinata started.

Naruto was confused.

"For what?"

"For becoming Hokage?" she told him uncertain.

Naruto then told her, "Oh, I'm not Hokage…"

Hinata them flushed, "Oh! My bad…"

Naruto then had to asked.

"So Hinata, why are you here? Are visiting with your… husband?"

Hinata stiffened a bit and told him.

"No. I want to speak with you, can we please go inside your apartment." Hinata asked him.

"Hinata its late, can this…"

"Please." She pleaded with a desperate tone and shining eyes.

She won him over.

"Sure, I'll make us dinner. We can talk whilst we're eating."

Hinata agreed and walked in.

Hinata was offered a seat at his little dining table with a sunflower in it.

Hinata looked around and noted how neat Naruto's apartment was. She had expected Naruto to be messy based on his personality, but this was even cleaner than her room back at the Hyuga Compound.

Naruto placed the Ramen cups in front of them. Both of them waiting for the Ramen to boil.

Naruto gave her a smile.

"Hey Hinata, so what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Hinata gulped.

"I want to ask you something first, are you with anyone as of recent, as in dating?" she asked.

Naruto was taken aback and shook his head.

"No. Why are you asking me that?" Naruto asked.

Hinata had hope now and told him.

"I got read your letter. And…" Hinata revealed the old letter that Naruto wrote on the day he found out Hinata chose someone to marry.

Naruto's eye went wide.

"Hi-Hinata. How did you get that?" Naruto questioned.

"Sasuke-kun sent it to me." Hinata replied.

Naruto was deep in thought about how Sasuke on his hands on it. He'd ask him later, but right now. Hinata was here with him.

Hinata continued, "And I… want to give us a chance!"

Naruto was confused, "A chance at what?"

Hinata told him, "I want to be a part of your life. I want to be there for you. To love you every day…"

Naruto at those words felt happy, but all the avoiding, all the ignoring she did to him had made his frustrations come to the surface.

"Hinata, you're married! Why would you want to be with me?" Naruto pointed out.

Hinata admitted.

'I-I ran away from my so-called husband."

Ten seconds pass.

Naruto slammed his hands on the table making Hinata flinch.

"WHAT! Why?" he questioned.

Hinata recapped how her life at the Akiyama Clan had been quite dull and how she never felt appreciated there. She never felt loved.

Naruto's knuckled were white. His teeth were grinding together.

"So…" he tried to ask a question, but Hinata answered it.

"I read your letter, and I wanted to tell you I accept and return your feelings. Will you still give me a chance?" Hinata asked.

After all he had done to get her to see how he felt only to lose her to another man without setting things right. Now she's here expecting him to just open his arms for her.

"After all I went through to make you see how I felt! How much I care for you! How much you mean to me! Only to marry some other guy without hearing me out! You'd think I'd accept you back just like that!?" Naruto screamed at her.

Hinata flinched and looked down whilst she was crying.

She knew that Naruto would have some frustrations with her. But she never expected him to react so strongly towards her.

"I'm… I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I really am, which is why I want to make things right now. Back then, I thought you were just being plagued with guilt and didn't want you to force yourself to have feelings for me." Hinata told him.

Naruto asked her, "Do you believe me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you believe in me Hinata?" he asked again.

Hinata said, "Yes! Of course! You're a really great person Naruto-kun! And an even better friend. Why wouldn't I?"

Naruto then pointed out.

"If you believe in me that much, it shouldn't haven't taken me almost three years to even get you to talk things out. And not some guy you only knew for a few weeks then a couple of minutes to earn your hand!"

Hinata looked down ashamed. It was true… she only had to give up just ten minutes of her time to maybe respond to one of his letters during her mission, set up a time and place to meet up and talk. Or just walk around Konoha after work to talk things out.

Instead, she was so adamant that Naruto was only forcing himself to return her feelings.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but after what happened on or last mission together, I really thought that…"

"Hinata! Of course, I care about you! I've been fighting against bullies who picked on you since the beginning of the Academy. I always wanted to be your friend. I threw away my Nindo because I thought you died. I even declined becoming Hokage…" Naruto told her.

Hinata was shocked, "W-Why?" It was his dream for so long.

Naruto told her, "Because it'd mean nothing if the one who I wanted to become Hokage for wasn't there for me anymore…"

Hinata's tears came forth again.

"Y-you wanted to become Hokage for me?" Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded. Hinata was crying uncontrollably now. Seeing how much her actions had hurt Naruto was more than she could handle.

She thought she was being respectful.

Naruto seeing this went over to her and embraced her into a hug. The Ramen was long forgotten.

… An hour into the night…

Naruto had finally pulled back to look at Hinata again.

He took in how much more beautiful she had become over the last 10 months.

He then asked her, "Hinata, so what now?"

Hinata looked at him with a sad smile.

"I… guess I'll take my leave… I came here for nothing." She told him.

Naruto said, "Hinata…"

"You made it clear to me Naruto-kun… I had so many chances to respond to one of your letters… so much time to walk with you and talk things out. I could have heard your feelings then. But I know now that won't happen. I hurt you a lot and I don't deserve your love." Hinata told Naruto whilst she turned towards the door.

"Hinata." Naruto said her name.

"Promise me Naruto-kun. You'll become Hokage and find someone who'll make you happy like I wanted to. After all, it's our- umpf!"

Hinata couldn't finish her last sentence. Naruto had turned her around and smack his lips onto hers. Her shock made her mouth open slightly allowing Naruto to slide his tongue in and explore her mouth.

Unlike last time where he gave her some way to back out. He was holding onto her as if his life depended on it.

Naruto had enough! He was sick of coming home to no one! Eating alone! Sleeping alone! Dreaming of Hinata only to wake up to the reality that she was sleeping in someone else's bed.

But no more…

Now here she was… giving him what he had so desperately fought for when she was on her two-year diplomatic mission to get over him.

Hinata was surprised. But once she came to it, he kissed back and fought his tongue for dominance. All her sadness from earlier was replaced by joy.

This kiss was real! The sensation. The emotions.

Her knees were weak in this kiss. She found herself being drawn in more and more into Naruto's kiss.

After five minutes of eating each other out passionately. They pulled apart looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Naruto-kun, I thought you were rejecting me?" she asked.

"I never said that. I just needed to make it clear how much you meant to me and point out how far I'll go for you, just to let you know that I love you, tebayo." Naruto told her with excitement and lust building up.

As it was too for Hinata.

"Naruto-kun… I love you! I always will and won't ever be able to stop loving you!" Hinata confessed.

"I love you, Hinata!" Naruto told her.

They began to eat each other out once more. As they relished in each other's flavours, they were slowly heading towards Naruto's bedroom.

 **\- Lemon begins -**

They had finally reached Naruto's bedroom. They were still kissing each other with fervour. As Naruto was struggling to fight for dominance in this battle of tongue twisters against Hinata. He grinned as he saw the bed behind her.

He pulled away from Hinata who had a pout on her face. She had obviously wanted more. Naruto then pushed her onto his bed. Hinata landed right on the middle with her long hair sprawled out across the bed. Naruto was admiring her hair for a few seconds as he got on top of her. Then he noticed the cloak that had the Akiyama Clan symbol on it.

"Hinata, isn't that the wedding Kimono that you were given the day you got married?" Naruto asked with a frown.

Hinata nodded.

"Yes, I didn't have anything else to use as a cloak for travel. So, I use this."

Naruto excitement fired up and he was coming up with an idea.

He grinned.

"Does it mean much to you?" he asked.

Hinata look into Naruto's eyes before answering.

"Not much, but it's still a gift and well… I actually don't value it that much… why?" Hinata asked.

Naruto grinned deviously. He was going to love what he was going to do next.

He told Hinata to wear it properly much to her confusion. She got up and wore it as best she could. Then Naruto made her get back on the bed in the same position they were in before.

"So, now what?" Hinata asked.

Naruto grinned and his hands reached for the back of the Akiyama wedding compound where the clan symbol was.

With all his strength and determination. He ripped it off Hinata's body revealing her black battle Kimono and shorts.

No more was that Kimono. By the end of tonight, she was no longer anyone's woman.

She was going to be his.

Hinata was shocked at the ferocious assault at her wedding kimono. But instead of feeling sad about it, she felt liberated and wanted to see what else Naruto hand in store for her.

Naruto snuck his right hand to Hinata's left breast and began to massage it through her Kimono like he did when he made Ramen dough to save Ayame.

Hinata moaned and bit her bottom lip. The sensation of having her left breast groped and squeezed had sent a shock thorough her body.

She wanted more of this feeling and was pleased that Naruto used his left hand to grab her right breast. Which Naruto squeezed like a stress toy making her moan louder. Then Naruto began to run his thumb around her right nipple which would have made her let out a hearty sound if Naruto didn't capture her lips in another bout of tongue.

Naruto pushed his tongue further and further in Hinata's mouth until he began to clean her oral cavity. He won that battle and as spoils, he tasted as much of her sweet saliva as he could. She tasted like Cinnamon sugar… he liked it better than Ramen.

As did Hinata, she savoured the taste of Naruto's mouth and pushed her chest into his hands wanting to feel his movements more. Then she felt Naruto push the front of her kimono apart to reveal her fishnet clad breast with her hardened nipples pressing through.

Naruto broke away from the kiss satisfied with his work on Hinata's tongue and diverted his attention on her large, plump, soft yet firm orbs. He cupped both of her boobs from the bottom and began playing with them as if they were juggling balls; one bounced up whilst the other dropped down in his palms then vice versa.

He loved how soft and pliable her breasts were making him do all sorts of things with her chest. He started to move them round and round into each other then he squeezed the twins into one another.

Hinata couldn't believe how good Naruto was making her feel from just her chest alone. With each movement, grope and squeeze, she felt herself get wetter than she had ever gotten before when she dream of Naruto. But this was so much better! When his fingers dug into her chest, sent euphoric waves throughout her entire being and when Naruto bounced her chest in different directions changing her moans into little 'eeps' and purrs.

Naruto was hypnotised by the way her chest formed and reformed in his hands. He felt his erection grow even harder and larger each second. At the same time, he noticed how Hinata's sweat had made her fishnet shirt cling to her torso and her mounds underneath reminded him of two bean bags.

Naruto then lowered his face in between her soft peaky mountains and rubbed his face into them loving the warm, smooth and soft pillows around his face.

He heard Hinata squeal when he rubbed his head into her chest. Each one coming out louder than she realised. With the teasing on her nipples from his thumbs adding further to that sensation.

Naruto then brought his mouth to the vein on her neck giving a good long lick on the way there making her moan louder.

"AHH! Naruto-kun!" Hinata moaned his name when he sucked on her neck.

Naruto nibbled on the vein.

"OH! YES! DON'T STOP! NARUTO-KUN!" she screamed in bliss.

Naruto smiled against her neck before pulling away slightly to look in her eyes.

"You like that, Hinata?" he asked cockily. Hinata was too far gone due to the pleasure she was experiencing. So, she just nodded with a glazed look in her eyes.

Naruto grinned more, "Then you're going to love this, believe it!"

He sat her up on his lap making her kimono slide off her torso then fall back onto the bed when Naruto undone her lavender sash leaving her in only her shirt and black shorts.

Naruto then lifted her shirt up above her upper chest to reveal her fully expose breasts.

'Damn! She's at least a DD-cup!' Naruto thought as he couldn't help but swallow her right nipple in his mouth whilst attempting to suck and slurp out any milk in her tit. Disappointed he couldn't get any milk out, he swapped to her other twin only to find that he couldn't get any either. He was determined though, so he kept at it.

Hinata screamed in ecstasy at Naruto's hungry actions. She was coming close to her orgasm and he hadn't even touched her womanhood yet.

God help her if he did.

Unfortunately for her, Naruto's right hand slid down her stomach with his fingers tickling her belly button until he eventually reaches the crotch of her tight biker shorts. All Naruto did was just hook his fingers into her cunt and gave one slow, agonising rub towards her clit through her shorts and panties.

"OOHHH!" Hinata howled as her first real orgasm came. It flooded out like water from a shower head.

'Just one touch… one rub and I came so hard.' Hinata couldn't believe how easy it was for Naruto to make her cum.

Naruto was happy with his work that he just had to warn Hinata.

"That was only the beginning." Naruto whispered huskily into her ear sending shivers of excitement down her spine.

Naruto continued rubbing her flower through her shorts with his rub teasing her clit and his fingers doing their best to dig through her shorts to thrust in and out of her snatch.

Hinata howled and squealed uncontrollably. If she had not come just before than she was certain that she was came right away. Maybe she was cumming, but she felt so good right now.

Naruto took his time pleasuring Hinata and used his free hand to pull her shirt off her body before casting it aside.

His eyes roamed her half… well… three-quarters naked body. What he saw was better than perfection. Large breasts, tight narrow waist, wide shapely hips and long thick, toned and juicy thighs. Not even a shred of unsightly body fat.

Naruto laid her back onto the bed and began to ravage her breasts, her lean toned stomach and trailed his tongue all the way to Hinata's mouth to make out again.

Then he decided to take things up a notch. He pulled away from Hinata and quickly removed his tank top then dropped his shorts along with his boxers down.

He was now completely naked.

Hinata struggled to get up as she was totally spent from the pleasure and found herself staring at Naruto's naked body.

But the thing that got her attention the most was his soldier standing at attention… no… it wasn't a soldier.

It was his dick! Holy cow, she was sure that there was only 9 Tailed Beasts in existence! But Naruto's cock was large enough to be considered a 'Tailed Beast'.

Before this, she had seen Kiba's penis as one time he often had to chase Akamaru naked to get his underpants back and he was big as exactly 10 inches in length and 2 inches thick.

Then there was Kazuma who had tried to get her in the mood during her married life back at his compound. But she never wanted to do it. His size was an impressive 7 inches.

But Naruto's…. monstrous was an understatement!

His was at least 16 inches long and thicker than his forearms! How did he walk around with that thing?

She was so caught up staring that Naruto chuckled.

"Like what you see, Hinata?" he teased. Hinata blushed radioactively red.

"Its, its, its, its… too big." She told him. Naruto smirked more.

'What do you know Sai? I am big, ya know!' Naruto cheered in his mind.

He saw Hinata crawling towards him and saw her hand reach out to hold his 'Tailed Beast'.

"M-May I Naruto-kun?" Hinata shyly asked.

Naruto told her, "Of course you can! I was gonna tell you to suck it anyway, ya know!"

Hinata flushed but took hold of his cock. One hand couldn't wrap around it, so she used two hands and began to stroke it up and down.

He heard Naruto groan in approval inspiring her to try harder. She pumped her hands faster. Then harder and squeezed with more force.

Naruto was gritting his teeth fighting by the urge to moan.

After 2 minutes, Hinata noticed some liquid coming from the bulbous head of his cock. The strong smell hit her nose hard, but it was making her grow even more moist. She wanted to taste it and gave it a curious little lick as if she was eating ice-cream in public we Naruto found erotic.

The taste was salty, but quickly became savoury on her tongue…

She was addicted, she started licking his cock as if she was cleaning up her fingers after eating cinnamon buns.

Naruto howled and moaned in delight.

"Oh yeah! That's the spot, keep at it Hinata!" Naruto complimented.

Hinata felt a surge of pride go through her being. She then tried to take the head of Naruto's cock into her mouth which was proving difficult due to his absurd size.

But she managed to get the head in her mouth and began to lick all over his head. Naruto head went back trying to resist cumming so soon.

Before he could burst. He pulled out of Hinata's mouth and laid underneath her, with Hinata on all fours above him with her face facing his cock and his face looking right at her snatch and perfect bubble butt.

Hinata needed no instruction and just gobbled his cock up. She had managed to take at least 6 inched into her throat but couldn't go down any further. So, she just bobbed her head up and down sloppily slurping on his beast.

Naruto was on cloud nine. He wanted to cum so badly but had to hold out. He wanted to make Hinata climax again.

So, he took hold of her big, round ass cheeks rubbing and massaging them thoroughly before pulling her shorts and panties down.

He stared in amazement at the smooth creamy skin of her supple round ass and the beauty of her pink flower.

Her brought her ass down to his face taking a good whiff of her arousal. Then he gave it a lick making Hinata stiffen in pleasure as she moaned with her dick in her mouth making her throat vibrate around his shaft that she managed to get in her throat.

He was close to cumming, but didn't want to lose to Hinata. He then pumped his tongue in and out of her pussy quickly making the vibrations in her throat more powerful. Then Naruto swapped his attention to her clit. Hinata howled around his cock almost making his load blow.

But not yet, whilst he was drawing the Uzumaki Swirl around her clit. He pumped his fingers into her pussy at the same time. Once he felt like he could make he cum, he hooked his fingers in her pussy, whilst nibbling on her clit.

Hinata came hard into his mouth whilst Naruto load blew straight into her throat. The rest made her cheeks swell up do to the amount, but she loved the flavour of his semen and swallowed every dropped and slurped his cock as she withdrew. She was breathing hard.

Naruto greedily drank her nectar. She tasted so sweet! He had to drink it all.

Naruto then got up behind her, still full of energy and turned Hinata over to face him.

She was tired, so he picked her up and let her lay on his chest for a while.

Once she recovered, she pushed Naruto down and slid her shorts and panties off. Her womanhood was facing his cock.

"Hinata? Are you sure you want to do this? I understand if you…"

"No. I want to do this, please Naruto. Let me love you." She gave him a kiss. Naruto smiled and laid back with his hands on her hips as she lowered herself onto his 'big boy'.

Hinata felt herself being stretched beyond anything she had felt before but kept at it. The head of his dick was now pressing against her hymen.

"Hinata, you're still a virgin?" Naruto was shocked and joyous.

Hinata nodded.

"Yes. I couldn't give myself to anyone who wasn't you." She said as she let gravity pull her down. Her hymen breaking.

"AAHHHHH!" She screamed at the pain of losing her virginity and the sensation of taking all 16 inches into her vagina.

She felt an overwhelming pleasure when Naruto cock went into her womb and push the top of it.

Naruto saw her tears and got up and kissed them away. To distract her from the pain, he massaged her breast again and pulled on her nipples.

She was grateful for that and moaned a bit. Then she felt the pain subside and felt nothing but pure bliss as she moved up and down.

Naruto couldn't believe how tight and moist her cavern was. He wanted to fill her with his seed right then and there. But he had just cum.

Hinata couldn't think anymore. She only could scream and howl in pleasure as she bounced her hips up and down his shaft.

Naruto wanting more, hugged her and pushed her down harder and faster making them both scream each other's names.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"HINATA!"

Naruto then planted her to the based of his cock. Then taking advantage of the position, he moved her hips round and round feelings her moist and silky walls.

He groaned in delight. As did Hinata moan as she felt all her pleasure spots be rubbed all at once, making her orgasm again and again.

Naruto altered their positions; he laid her down on the bed again, hooked one leg over his shoulder and brought his cock almost outside of her pussy before slamming himself back in repeatedly. Hinata screamed in a trance.

"OH! OH! MMMNNN!" She felt herself climax into the double digits.

Naruto was close to cumming a third time. He was about to pull out until Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and nice legs around his waist.

"HINATA! I'M ALMOST THERE!"

"DO IT NARUTO-KUN! LET IT OUT INSIDE!"

They yelled one another's name as they both came at the same time.

Hinata was stuff so much she felt like she could explode. After cumming so much in so little time, she fell on her back on the bed.

Naruto, true to his reputation, had tons of stamina to burn. His cock was still hard inside of Hinata.

He then continued to thrust into Hinata making the tired runaway wife moan. He excitement coming back. Then Naruto flipped her over on all fours and fucked her doggy style.

"Oh! Oh! Naruto-kun! I'm already passed my limit!"

"Just a bit more Hinata!" as he thrusted in and out.

He began playing with Hinata's ass, watching as how cheek jiggled. He gave her right cheek a slap making her yelp in pleasure and tighten up around his dick.

Naruto would have cum, but he wanted to try something.

He was going to place his mark all over her. He was going to make it clear that she was his.

He pulled his dick out, more than pleased with how wet it was and looked at Hinata's ass up in the air.

He smiled and groped her ass vigorously. Hinata came again.

Naruto licked the flood that came and spit it all over her plump bottom whilst his hands rubbed it all over giving her ass a shine to it.

Hinata wondered what he was doing as he spread her cheeks.

Then she felt Naruto's dick pressing against her anus.

"Na-Naruto-kun! That place is!" But Naruto kiss her on the neck.

"It'll be fine Hinata. I'll be gentle." He told her in a soothing voice.

Hinata complied and gripped the sheets awaiting what was coming.

Naruto pushed his mammoth head into her anus slowly and pumped his head in and out slowly as to allow Hinata to get use to the pain.

Hinata at first felt like she was being held at knife point, but as Naruto pushed the head of his 'Tailed Beast' in and out. She felt a ticklish pleasure and moaned.

Naruto heard this and pushed his dick in further, about 10 inches in before having to stop. Hinata howled as he went deeper and relished the feeling of fullness in her stomach.

Naruto hearing this deemed it safe to thrust away, he pumped his hips in and out until eventually he was able to slam all 16 inches into her ass down to the base. Hinata screamed for more. She didn't know that having her ass stretched that wide could feel so good.

To add to the pleasure, Naruto snuck his hands to her breast and clit to make her cum a few times.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"HINATA!"

Hinata squirted and Naruto emptied himself into her ass.

Naruto was finally satisfied and got off her.

They both laid on their sides looking at each other smiling.

"I love you, Naruto-kun."

"I love you too, Hinata…"

They both pulled over the covers and slept throughout the night.

Naruto caught sight of the time on his clock and smiled.

It was 3:30AM. It was October 10th today.

Best birthday ever!

 **\- Lemon end -**

Sasuke was on his way to meet Naruto. He had promised to meet up with him for training this morning.

"What's taking him so long?" Sasuke wondered.

Once he arrived he searched underneath some rocks to find Naruto's spare key and entered.

"Hey Naruto. What's up…" The question never left his mouth.

He saw Naruto butt naked thrusting into a indigo-haired woman that he recalled from somewhere.

'Is that Hinata Naruto is fucking?' Sasuke wondered.

Naruto and Hinata eventually parted and looked at the door to find Sasuke staring at them indifferently.

Hinata 'eep'd' in embarrassment trying to hide into Naruto's chest whilst Naruto scratched his head embarrassed.

'Hey Sasuke! How's it going?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke almost face faulted.

"I believe I should be the one asking you two that. Also, why? And how is Hinata here?" he questioned.

Naruto laughed quietly.

They had some explaining to do.

Naruto and Hinata got dressed, as Sasuke waited for them in Naruto's dining/kitchen area.

When they arrived, they began with Hinata's story.

She told them about how life as the Akiyama First Lady didn't feel right and she wasn't treated like a capable person, but rather a spoiled princess unable to take care of herself which she hated.

Then went on about how as time passed, she couldn't help but think about home at Konoha and what everyone was doing.

Then she kept thinking of Naruto and heard that he resolved the Caged Bird Seal problem from the Akiyama clan's Seal Masters. She ended up questioning her sacrifice.

Then how she got the letter from Sasuke and read Naruto's old letter and Ichiraku's invitation.

"And then I came to see Naruto, talked things out, let out frustrations and ended up doing… you know…" Hinata ended with a bright blush.

Naruto scratched his head and pulled Hinata into him.

Sasuke nodded and told them.

"I see, I guess I'll leave you two to it then." He got up and headed to the door.

"Wait! Sasuke"

Sasuke turned to face Naruto.

"Look man… I… I don't know how to put it, but….. thanks for doing what you did. I don't know where I would have been if it wasn't for you." Naruto thanked him.

Sasuke smiled at him a genuine smile.

"Just making us things even between us, that's all" as he left.

Naruto stared where Sasuke was standing until Hinata came behind him.

"Um, Naruto-kun? So, about that dinner you invited me to… is it still?"

Naruto beamed at her.

"Of course! I have tons of things I want to talk to you about! I want to learn more about you! I love being with you!"

Hinata blushed and smiled.

"Okay!"

Naruto grabbed her hand and dragged her towards Ichiraku's.

There, they worked out all the things that have happened between them. Ate together, laughed together, talked together and went home together.

As they were walking back to Naruto's place. He had to ask.

'Wait, Hinata, you're still technically a married woman. What are we going to do about that?" Naruto asked.

Hinata paused. She had a plan to divorce Kazuma but needed to head back to the Hyuga Compound for that.

"Well… we need to go see father and the elders about that. Could you come with me?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah sure! I'll go anywhere you need me to, believe it!"

Hinata smiled and they set off for the Hyuga Compound.

 **At the Hyuga Compound**

Hiashi was sitting in the hall awaiting the newly formed council to arrive. Naruto's seal had done wonders to abolish the old ways and brought the family together. Even though most of the elders were against it. They agreed to wear it as it protected their Byakugan better than the old seal and it was full proof.

Even the Hyuga Seal Masters couldn't make heads or tails out of Naruto's Sealing methods.

As the hall began to fill, two individual who crashed the party got his attention.

His eyes widened. "Naruto and… Hinata!?"

Everyone was shocked to see Hinata again holding hands with Naruto.

"Father, it's good to see you again."

"As to you too, but I must ask, have you come to visit us with your husband?" as he eyed Hinata holding hands with Naruto.

Hinata looked at Naruto who gave he a reassuring look. She smiled and face her father.

"Father, about him… I want to make a divorce from the Akiyama Clan."

Gasp and whispers filled the hall.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes.

"Hinata… why are you asking this of me? I believe what you told be before was the Kazuma Akiyama was the one you wanted to spend your life with." Hiashi reminded her.

Hinata told her, "I know what I said father, but I also know that I never meant it. To answer your question, I'm asking this of you so that you may support me in divorce."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes and decided to test her.

"Hinata! Why must you act so foolishly!? Don't you realise what your have done with your actions? The name of the Hyuga is on the line here and you come here with such selfish thoughts! We are known for loyalty as well!" he scolded.

"Selfish it may be Father. But I have given myself up to another man I didn't love for the sake of the Clan, who they themselves were honest to the Hyuga when then promised to resolve our 'issue'. I am just following the terms we agreed upon for if they didn't meet our conditions. So, as compensation, I demand my liberation!" Hinata stated with strength they haven hear from her since she talked sense into Naruto during the War.

Everyone was silent.

Hiashi dropped his hard arse façade and told her.

"Very well. I will get in contact with the Akiyama Clan later this evening. You have done well my daughter, you saw their blunder and capitalised on that fact. Something very important for a Clan Head. I'll be seeing you next month." Hiashi told her.

Naruto and Hinata bowed a thanks to him.

Once outside, Hinata and Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Oh man! I forgot how scary your Dad is, believe it!" Naruto told her.

Hinata nodded, "I agree Naruto, I didn't know if I could still stand up to him."

They talked about Hiashi and even made jokes here and there until Naruto told her.

"Hey! Now that you're back, we can go see our friend together again! You wanna come!?"

Hinata smiled and agreed wholeheartedly. She missed her friends. But most of all, she missed seeing them with Naruto.

When they all met up, they were all shocked to see Naruto and Hinata together.

They asked them both how they have been and what's been going on?

Naruto told them about how he was training almost everyday and doing non-stop missions, so he apologised.

Kiba with Akamaru and Shino hugged Hinata who pecked them all on the cheeks. Naruto would have been jealous if Hinata wasn't his girlfriend now.

As they asked them what they were doing together, Naruto and Hinata shared a kiss making their jaws drop.

They asked how and what happened to her husband.

Hinata admitted to not really loving her husband and wanted to come back home to Naruto. Also, that she'll be arranging a divorce meeting next month.

As they all made up for lost time. Naruto and Hinata's friends were happy for them. It's been a while since they have seen Naruto say his catchphrase and smile that brightly.

Kiba and Shino approached Naruto and told him that they were sorry for the way they have been treating him for the last few months.

Naruto forgave them and told them to enjoy the barbarque as it was on him.

They all celebrated that night.

Sasuke was watching from a far and gave himself a pat on his back. His plan worked!

 **A month later**

The Akiyama Clan had arrived. Naruto since he wasn't technically involved had to stay outside the Hyuga Compounds' main gate awaiting Hinata's message.

Soon, Hinata had come running out and leaped into Naruto's arms.

"Naruto-kun! I did it! I won the debate!" she told him.

"Wait! This means we can…" he tried to say until Hinata kissed him full of the lips.

"Yes! We can now get married!" she told him excited. Naruto swung her around and stopped when they both sensed the presence of Hinata's ex-husband.

He was staring at them for a while until Naruto told him.

"Hey there man, I… I'm sorry for taking your wife, but I really do love her and want to make her smile for a life time. So…"

Kazuma told him, "It's okay. I'm actually grateful to you Uzumaki-sama."

Naruto and Hinata were shocked at Kazuma's response.

"M-May I ask why Kazuma-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Well, there was this girl who took my heart ever since I was a child… she's quite the character, with an appearance to go with it. I wanted to tell her how I feel… but I didn't want to disappoint my father…" Kazuma admitted.

Hinata then told him, "Kazuma-kun… it isn't right for one to deny their own child's happiness. Maybe your father wants you to stand up to him and make your own choices because if he really does care for you, he'd be happy regardless of who you choose to love."

Kazuma smiled at him.

"Thank you, Hinata-san. I'll take your advice to heart. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave."

Kazuma turned away and walked with his clan back home.

 **Many months later…**

Naruto and Hinata had spent quite sometime together. They weren't clingy and stingy about what they do when they're with other people.

They gave each other space when it was appropriate, but both preferred to be with each other.

Naruto was as happy as can be, the girl who loved him for who he was, not what he had, returned to him. He no longer woke up to an empty bed. He came home to his beautiful moon-eyed goddess who cooked for him and loved him every night.

Hinata for once, was truly happy with her life. She was no longer lying to herself that things were alright because with Naruto, things were the best.

He loved her for who she was and made her feel beautiful without even trying. He enjoyed her cooking more than anyone. He was always there for her and became stronger for her as she does for him.

Then years pass by.

Naruto and Hinata had eventually bought a house for themselves and a small family they planned on having.

It was an orange roofed circular house surrounded by flowers that Naruto grew himself.

Eventually they had two children.

Boruto Uzumaki and Himawari Uzumaki.

They were the perfect family. A happy family.

Then Kakashi offered Naruto the role of Hokage again. Naruto accepted this time, overjoyed.

Hinata was with the man she loved more than anything. Naruto had his first true love from his childhood who gave him a family that he always dreamed of.

They both thought back on their lives before.

If you really want something, you must go for it.

If you really want to change something, do your best to change it.

And you too can earn what you dream of if you are willing to try.

* * *

 **This is only my way of telling xHinalovex to get well soon.**

 **I'm not really that good at writing lemons, so... give me some advice about that in my PM's.**

 **Hope you readers enjoyed.**

 **Praise the SUN! SoulsVeteran.**


End file.
